The present invention relates generally to credit card processing services. The present invention relates more specifically to automated post-issuance presentation account management systems and methods.
The birth of a credit card generally begins with an applicant supplying information to complete a credit card application provided by an issuer. The issuer is usually a financial institution that issues the credit card and extends credit to the cardholder through the credit account linked to the credit card. Typically, the process of supplying the necessary information can be done electronically or by paper. The credit card application is then processed, and if approval criteria are met, a credit card is issued to the applicant who now becomes a cardholder. The process of issuing a credit card involves a number of steps including, for example, coding the credit card with cardholder data on the magnetic stripe and embossing the cardholder's name, account number and expiration date on the credit card.
When the credit card is first received by the cardholder, the cardholder needs to activate the credit card. Activation of the credit card is generally done by requiring the cardholder to call the issuer from his/her home phone. Once the credit card is activated, the cardholder may then use the credit card to make purchases or conduct transactions.
A typical credit card transaction involves a number of parties. In addition to the cardholder and the issuer, the parties involved in a credit card transaction include a merchant, an acquirer and a credit card association such as Visa or MasterCard. The acquirer is a business entity, e.g., a commercial bank, that has a business relationship with the merchant and handles credit card transactions from that merchant.
A typical credit card transaction involves the following steps. First, the merchant calculates the amount of the transaction or purchase and seeks payment from the cardholder. The cardholder then presents the merchant with his/her credit card. The merchant then runs the credit card through a point of sale terminal. The point of sale terminal captures credit card and sales information and sends such information together with an authorization request to the acquirer. The acquirer, in turn, processes the information received from the point of sale terminal and forwards any relevant information and the authorization request to the issuer. The issuer processes the relevant information and the authorization request to determine whether the transaction should be authorized. The issuer then sends an approval or denial code back to the acquirer. The acquirer relays the approval or denial code to the point of sale terminal for use by the merchant. If the transaction is authorized, the cardholder is allowed to consummate the transaction with the merchant. Typically, at a later time, the accounts maintained by the issuer and the acquirer are settled and reconciled. The end result is that the issuer transfers the transaction amount minus a fee to the acquirer. The acquirer then deducts a fee from the amount received from the issuer. The remaining amount is then transferred by the acquirer to the merchant's account.
While certain parties, such as the issuer and the acquirer, are described above as performing certain functions, in typical situations, most or all of the functions to be performed by these parties may be performed on their behalf by third parties. For example, in some instances the third party may be a credit card processing organization. The credit card processing organization may provide credit card processing services on behalf of many clients, such as banks, or other financial institutions, and the like, who wish to issue credit accounts to their customers. The credit card processing organization may receive and process credit card applications, issue credit cards, receive user account information relating to a transaction, approve and process the transaction information, and provide payment to the merchant. Periodically, the credit card processing organization produces financial statements that summarize transactions for customers and bill the customers at least a minimum amount based upon their usage of the credit account. One example of a credit card processing organization is First Data Corporation, Greenwood Village, Colo.
Post-issuance account management can be a labor intensive process. Any number of circumstances—over-limit charges, address changes, irregular usage patterns, sustained usage in good standing, and the like—may trigger the need for an individual to become involved in the management of an account. This is costly to the processing organization and/or the issuer. Thus, systems and methods are needed which reduce or eliminate the need for human involvement in the account management process.